It is Forever
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Spoilers del capitulo final de CGR2. Ese era el primer dia de su nueva vida, por muy tarado que se escuchara. Por extraño que fuera, estaba feliz. Su caron estaba estable y sus sentimientos claros... LuluxCc


Forever, i Love you

**It'****s Forever…**

**-One Chapter ONLY-**

Suspiro sonoramente, descargando en el acto la melancolía que invadía su corazón. Dio una mirada dulce al cuadro enorme que mostraba de cuerpo completo, sentado en el trono obviamente, al antiguo emperador de Britania. Lelouch vi Britannia. Sonrío dulce y melancólica. Gracias a el, la tranquilidad se respiraba en cada esquina. Todo estaba bien. Tomo la maleta marrón que yacía junto a Cheese-chan en el suelo y se puso el sombrero. Hora de partir. Cc le brindo una última mirada al hermoso cuadro del todavía más bello emperador.

El día resplandecía, ni siquiera había señal de que alguna vez no hubo paz. Suspiro por quinta vez en el día y camino lentamente hacia la salida de la ciudad. _Todo está bien, Lelouch_. Finalmente vio pasar una carreta que llevaba al parecer pajar a algún lugar. Sonrío al ver que la carreta se paraba. Camino hacia ella y se encontró con quien era el conductor. Este tomo su maleta y a Cheese-chan y los arrojo hacia arriba, donde cayeran en el pajar. La chica empezó a tratar de subir al mismo lugar, hasta que fue ayudada por el hombre que cabría su rostro con una pañoleta blanca, solo dejando ver sus ojos misteriosamente morados. Cc agradeció la ayuda una vez que estuvo arriba. La carreta se hecho a andar.

-Todo está bien, Lelouch.-Repitió de nuevo en el día, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo dijo.

Miraba el cielo tranquilamente. Hasta cierto punto, el cielo se le asemejaba un poco a su vida: eterna. La paz se percibía y era motivo de alegrías. Toda esa paz era gracias a el. Gracias a Lelouch. El hombre que le había cambiado la forma de ver la vida. Ese que en ocasiones era tan arrogante, presumido y nervioso. Ese que antes era un niño prepotente. Ese que ahora era un hombre victorioso. El, el hombre del que se había enamorado después de todo.

La chica soltó preguntas al aire que eran escuchadas por el conductor que se mantenía mudo. El trayecto a su nueva vida era relajador. No tenia idea de a donde iba realmente, pero sabía que estaría bien y que seria _feliz. _Moriría con una sonrisa. Si, moriría algún día con una sonrisa. Pronto obligo al conductor a parar. Aquel hombre joven se molesto y reclamo, discutieron por muy cortos momentos, hasta que la chica insistió en ir adelante, con el. El no puso objeción alguna después de eso. Así pues, Cc y Cheese-chan iban haciéndole compañía al sujeto en cuestión en la parte delantera. Cc siguió soltando extrañas preguntas al aire.

_-¿Alguna vez __pensaste en tener una familia? Yo si… me encantaría ser madre, no se porque… ¿Tu que crees?-_

Al pasar de un tiempo, la carreta se detuvo. Cc bajo cargando a Cheese-chan y dejo que el conductor bajara la maleta. Vio detenidamente el lugar y volteo a ver al hombre a su lado. Sonrío al momento en que retiraba la pañoleta que le cubría el rostro, encontrándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Lelouch.

-Ja, es bueno verlo, Lelouch-sama.-Saludo Jeremiah al recién llegado.-Lo esperaba desde hace un rato, ¿Por qué el retraso?-

-Jump.-Exclamo el joven.-Pregúntale a Cc…-

Lelouch se hecho a andar hacia la casa en medio de la plantación de naranjas. Cc y Jeremiah lo siguieron. Lelouch suspiro pensando que era lo mejor. Este era, ridículamente, _el primer día de su nueva vida. _Estaba conciente de todo lo que había hecho, pero era lo mejor. El lo veía así y así lo había hecho. Tal vez debió haberle dicho a su hermana y a Suzaku –corrección- Zero, que estaba con vida, por lo menos a ellos dos. Los demás, por muy frío que se escuchase, no le importaban realmente, o por lo menos _no tanto. _Aun se preguntaba porque había decidido llevarse a Cc, de hecho… ¿Por qué le había pedido que lo siguiera? La miro de reojo mientras dejaba la maleta donde Cc sigilosamente se había llevado parte de la ropa de el, luego mandaría a Jeremiah de _Shopping. _Sonrío maliciosamente al imaginarse eso.

-Voy a descansar un rato.-Anuncio Lelouch dejando el sombrero que tenía puesto en el comedor y quitándose la _frazada _azul que tenia enzima para pasar desapercibido.

-Como guste.-Contesto Jeremiah saliendo de la casa.

Lelouch empezó a subir las escaleras mirando el interior del lugar que ahora seria su hogar. Miro de reojo y noto que Cc subía atrás de el, no dijo nada. Entro en la habitación principal, dejando la puerta abierta, como si invitara a la peliverde a pasar discretamente. La chica cerró la puerta detrás de si, Lelouch sonrío un poco. Sabia perfectamente que era lo que Cc le exigía con su silencio. Se reprocho a si mismo el haberle dicho que al llegar hablarían tranquilamente sobre _algo muy importante. _

-Aquello que quería decirte…-

Cc se sentó en la cama observando al chico sin una expresión fija en su rostro, solo era ella. Lelouch deshizo el moño negro de sus ropas. Aunque no lo demostró, Cc se sintió algo confundida de que el joven _ex-Zero _se desvistiera delante de ella. Raro. Lelouch no era así. Entendía el grado de confianza entre ellos y que ya se habían visto hasta lo que se supone no se debían de ver, pero… el era un poco mas tímido que ella. Sonrío. Era obvio, Lelouch había madurado y ya se presentía que era lo que le diría.

-Te seré sincero.-Anuncio el joven.-Ahora que viviré eternamente… no quiero estar solo.-

Lelouch se quito el chaleco negro y empezó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, Cc retiro sus zapatos, seguía esperando que el joven continuara. ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba decir simples dos palabras? Sonrío, Lelouch aun era algo tímido, incluso con ella que aprendió MUCHAS cosas.

-Nadie quiere estar solo.-Dijo ella para animarle a hablar.-Incluso el ser mas frío desea estar con alguien…-Continuo.-Mas si es una persona al que ama, por así llamarlo…-

-Persona amada…-Murmuro el joven bajando la mirada.-Desde hace días vengo pensando en muchísimas cosas Cc. Tu siempre has estado conmigo e incluso me has protegido. Suena muy extraño, pero me da gusto que me hayas seguido y yo…-

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. No es que Lelouch no supiera como expresarse –Bueno, tal vez un poco.- era que realmente las palabras sobraban entre ellos dos. Cc suspiro y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Lelouch sonrío al oírla suspirar un _entiendo. _La camisa blanca quedo en el pequeño escritorio que había en la recamara, Lelouch se dispuso a quitarse el pantalón y de verdad descansar un rato. Hacia calor en aquel lugar, por eso prefirió quedarse en boxer y la camisa de tirantes blanca que llevaba de fondo. Con razón se estaba asando.

-Entonces…-Lelouch insistió querer escuchar una respuesta de la chica.-Cc… Por muy _anti-yo _que suene, cásate conmigo.-

-Si sabes que te voy a decir que si, ¿para que me preguntas?-Contesto la chica.-Si.-

Lelouch sonrío y mejor ya no dijo nada. Así estaba bien, siempre estuvo bien así y ya. Nunca necesitaron ni necesitaran decirse algo más, aunque decirse aquello alguna vez no estaba prohibido, pero tal vez no era momento aun. Literalmente, tenían una eternidad por vivir. Y ambos morirían con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro algún día.

-Quiero dormir…-Lelouch soltó el comentario para decirle un amable _quítate de mi cama._

-Quítame.-Lo reto la chica.

-Pues quédate ahí, _amorcito.-_

Y el apodo lo aborreció, incluso a el mismo le había dado nauseas decirlo. Cc se acomodo correctamente en la cama, dejándole un lado al chico, Lelouch la miro como diciéndole _¿Hablas en serio? _Cc contesto con la mirada afirmativamente, Lelouch sonrío un poco. Al acostarse pudo escuchar un suave _hay que acostumbrarse _por parte de la peliverde. El joven observo el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, aunque en realidad lo hacia para olvidarse de que tenia hormonas y una bella chica en la cama a su lado.

-Hueles rico…-

Ese comentario lo saco de su mundo de retenciones. Lelouch se coloco de perfil, viéndola de frente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Sonrío. Era verdad, también había pensado en lo otro. Coloco suavemente su mano en la mejilla de la mujer a su lado, Cc lo observo buscando una respuesta del porque de su gesto tan poco común en ambos. Lo que hayo no se lo esperaba, pero le… lleno. Trago saliva y le regreso la mirada a Lelouch. No, definitivamente nunca necesitaron palabras, pero en esa ocasión, le encantaría escucharlo, por lo menos una vez en toda su vida. Porque de verdad, ella también lo sentía. Y se sonrojó como una colegiala enamorada. Se regaño así misma por hacerlo, pero la dulce carcajada del chico la obligo a mirarle de nuevo aun enrojecida dulcemente. Lelouch le siguió viendo de la misma manera que ahora era tan suya y de nadie. Cc quería llorar, por muy loco que se escuchara. Últimamente lloraba mucho.

-… te…-

Cc cerró los ojos al oírlo, como indicándole un gracias. Lelouch solo sonrío y sorpresivamente la abrazo contra el. De verdad estaba cansado y de verdad anhelaba dormir. Cc murmuro las palabras del chico y este solo observo hacia la nada agradecido. En respuesta la abrazo mas, indicándole que la había escuchado y estaba contento de eso. Al separarse sintió diferente. Lelouch la observo con cuidado, por alguna extraña razón, se había sentido diferente. Seguramente era porque ya había aclarado delante de su propio corazón hoy estable lo que sentía por ella, por Cc. Tal vez por eso…

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando despertó, hubo un momento en el que se quedo totalmente en blanco, mas bien, como extasiado. Bostezo largamente y de repente todo lo acontecido en esa última semana paso por su mente como un rayo atormentador. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe. Suspiro al verse en oscuras, ya había anochecido. Miro a la mujer a su lado y sonrío un tanto melancólico. Quien lo diría, que al final la vería como algo más que su cómplice. Acaricio su cabello mientras recordaba su verdadero nombre. Tenia que empezar a llamarla por ese nombre, después de todo, era un ser humano y pronto su esposa. La chica se movió entre sueños. Lelouch pensó que de verdad se veía tierna mientras dormía. Tranquila e inocente… lastima que no lo era al despertar.

-Cc.-La llamo.

-¿Mghm?-Exclamo al despertar.

La chica se encontró con el rostro del joven muy, muy cerca y se sobresalto un poco. Lelouch sonrío al ver la extraña reacción de la chica y acerco más su rostro. Cc hizo lo mismo y junto sus labios con los de el como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente. Esa era una buena forma de despertar, según Lelouch.

-Oye Cc, yo…-

-No tienes que pedírmelo… es tuyo, Lelouch.-

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-Porque eres hombre y se te nota…-Lelouch se sintió estúpido.-Y a mis ojos eres la persona más obvia sobre el planeta…-

Lelouch sonrío un poco nervioso, Cc se dio cuenta y se burlo de el, pero Lelouch no se ofendió. Se sentaron el la cama, Cc empezó a deshacerse del vestido que traía puesto, Lelouch se quito la camisa de tirantes. Ambos rieron, Lelouch estaba nervioso y su torpeza lo indicaba. Cc, sin embargo, no lo estaba o por lo menos no del todo. Tal vez porque ya tenia cierta clase de experiencia en esas cosas o porque era mas madura que el. Cc se puso de pie en la cama para deshacerse del vestido por completo, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Volvió a estar a la altura del rostro algo sonrosado del chico y se burlo de el nuevamente, esta vez Lelouch si lo sintió.

-Ya me has visto desnuda, ¿Qué te apena tanto?-Pregunto rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos, acostándose y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Lelouch trago saliva.

-Es que… es la primera vez que hago… _esto.-_

Cc suspiro arrepintiéndose de no haberlo _violado_ antes. Sonrío un poco para darle firmeza al chico y Lelouch se mostró valiente y decidido. Ya había comenzado y no la iba a decepcionar en su primera vez con el. Es verdad. Siempre se habían besado, tocado e incluso ya había probado su piel, pero jamás había llegado al extremo de hacerla suya. Trago saliva al pensar que ella tenia muchísima mas experiencia que el. ¡El no sabia nada de sexo! ¿Y si la decepcionaba? Todos esos abrumadores pensamientos se alejaron cuando sintió los calidos labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Si, mejor se olvidaba de todo eso y se concentraba en el momento. Sus instintos masculinos eran más que suficiente.

Lelouch dirigió sus labios al cuello de Cc, la chica tiro para atrás la cabeza para darle mayor agilidad al muchacho. Nunca supo exactamente porque, pero enredó sus dedos en la fina cabellera negra del joven mientras este exploraba insistente su clavícula. Lelouch lamió sin parsimonia la clavícula de la chica, arrancando pequeños suspiros de ella. Se alegro, tal vez no era tan malo como había pensado que seria. Regreso sus labios a los de la chica antes de ponerse de pie. Cc le miro un tanto entretenida. ¿Y ahora? Se sorprendió un poco cuando la obligo a pararse también.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Posición incomoda.-Fuel lo único que respondió.

El chico volteo lentamente a la joven para empezar a batallar con su cabello y el broche del brassier. Cc sonrío al imaginarse las caras de Lelouch al pelear con la prenda. Tomo su largo cabello y lo puso a una lado para darle mayor comodidad al chico. Lelouch se lo agradeció besando su hombro descubierto. Cc cerró los ojos dejando que el placer del tacto la invadiera. Tal vez era porque era Lelouch el que le hacia eso o sabrá Dios que era, pero se sentía muy bien. Por fin el antiguo emperador logro deshacerse de la prenda blanca que lo alejaba de los senos de su futura mujer. Wow, eso sonaba muy extraño. La volteo rápidamente para ver lo descubierto, pero su agarre fue tan brusco que la chica callo a la cama con el enzima de ella. Ambos rieron por lo sucedido, jamás se lo esperaron.

El cabello de la muchacha se disperso por el colchón. Lelouch se alejo un poco de ello para observar sus senos al descubierto. Ya la había visto antes así, pero en esta ocasión era _especial, _y le pareció como si fuera la primera vez. Lelouch tomo uno de los senos de la chica con su mano derecha, sintiendo la calida piel suave de Cc. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el joven apretó un poco más fuerte lo descubierto. Concentro su atención en el otro montoncito de carne de su compañera. Lelouch lamió circularmente el pezón de la chica, Cc se sonrojó por el calor que nacía en ella. Lelouch jugueteo el otro pezón con sus dedos mientras succionaba insistentemente el otro. Cc empezó a emitir gemidos pequeños que lo excitaban más. Nunca pensó que de verdad seria tan excitante oírla gemir. Recordó con gracia una vez que Rival lo _obligo _a ver una película pornográfica. Los gemidos de esa no se comparaban con los de Cc, o por lo menos así lo sentía Lelouch.

No se iba a conformar solo con eso. Coloco los pies sobre el suelo y bajo sus besos por el abdomen de la joven después de haber endurecido ambos pezones. Se entretuvo un rato con el ombligo de la chica e incluso le hizo pequeñas cosquillas. Lelouch miro las bragas de la chica antes de desaparecerlas lo más rápido posible. Acaricio esas piernas que alguna ves lo provocaron a llegar a esa situación, pero se había contendió. Hoy en día, ya no pudo más. Sonrío al comprobar su duda de si el bello púbico de la chica también era verde. Cc le observo extasiada y le sonrío, dejándolo hacerle lo que gustase. Lelouch sonrío con una sonrisa parecida al fetichismo. Abrió lentamente las piernas de la chica y dio tímidas lengüetadas a su intimidad. Cc coloco sus dos manos en su boca para amortiguar los pequeños gritos que le ocasionaban en placer que Lelouch le brindaba. El joven lamia intensamente la vagina de Cc, humedeciéndola más con sus caricias constantes. Lelouch ya no se arrepentía tanto de haber visto aquella película.

Tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza cuando decidió fingir su muerte. Muchas de ellas eran preocupaciones por Nunnally, otras eran lo mucho que le costaría acostumbrarse a tener que esconderse por algún tiempo. Sabía que podrían descubrirlo, sabía que si no era discreto lo arruinaría todo. Pero estaba listo. En verdad le había costado trabajo llegar hasta ese punto y no se iba a echar para tras, menos ahora que tenia sus sentimientos en claro. Nunca supo exactamente a que hora ya estaba devorando el cuello de la muchacha de nuevo, pero se sentía bien.

Cc pasó sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta alcanzar el boxer que le impedía estar en la misma situación que ella. ¿Cuánto habían dormido? ¿Y porque se preguntaba algo tan trivial en un momento como ese? Sonrío al darse cuenta de que estaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa por algo que ya había probado antes. Pero era Lelouch. Por eso es que estaba en esa situación. Y la prenda bolo por los aires hasta caer en algún lugar incierto en la habitación, pero realmente no le importaba donde estaba.

Lelouch volvió a besarle, Cc se abrazo hacia el. El joven se coloco en la entrada vaginal de la chica y comenzó a entrar lentamente. Oh, vamos, era la primera vez del chico, solo se guiaba por sus instintos en combinación con los recuerdos de una estúpida película que realmente no vio del todo bien. Pero bien, el joven entro en ella lo más que pudo. Se quedo inmóvil y sin voltear a verla por unos momentos, para que la chica se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

Y comenzó a moverse. Las primeras envestidas fueron lentas, como si estuviera tomando fuerzas. Al momento empezó a elevar la velocidad. Los gemidos eran encerrados en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Lelouch pensó si Jeremiah los escucharía, pero mando todo eso al diablo. Nada se comparaba con la oleada de emociones que sentía en ese momento. Lo que alguna vez fue timidez, se convirtió en pasión; y lo que alguna vez fue curiosidad ya no estaba mas. Ambos gemían casi al mismo tiempo y reclamaban sus labios para amortiguar gritos que despertaban con los arranques pasionales de ambos.

-Cc…-Lelouch murmuro su nombre, la chica alzo la mirada para encararlo.-Te amo.-Dijo en un suspiro provocado por el placer.

La cúspide del éxtasis estaba en su punto final. Lelouch beso arrebatadoramente los labios de la mujer, Cc ahogo un grito en el por el orgasmo nacido al terminar la acción. Lelouch volvió a envestirla lentamente un par de veces más y se dejo caer cómodamente en los pechos de la chica mientras dejaba brotar de si en ella.

Por muy torpe que fue al principio, el final fue grandioso, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo Cc en un murmullo que lo lleno de orgullo por su _hazaña. _Ambos miraban hacia el techo como si fuera lo mas impresionante del universo. Pero era porque no necesitaban decir absolutamente nada. Tal vez si decían algo, arruinarían el momento. La chica se acurruco en el pecho del joven, Lelouch la observo un poco sorprendido y al final sonrío, abrazándola para empezar a acariciar su cabello. Una vez más, ambo se quedaron dormidos…

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Elizabeth.-_

La peliverde despertó de golpe al oír la voz de Lelouch decir ese nombre. Volteo a verle sorprendida, Lelouch la observo con normalidad. ¿Por qué la había llamado así? Cc encontró la respuesta rápidamente y sonrío un poco. ¿De verdad planeaba llamarla así para toda la vida? Tal vez le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse de nuevo a su nombre. Lo había olvidado, pero ahora lo sabia gracias el.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Cuestiono un tanto sorprendida.

_-Elizabeth.-_

-…-_Elizabeth _se quedo sin habla.-Vuélvelo a decir.-

-ELIZABETH.-

Esa ultima ocasión, Lelouch lo dijo mas firme, como queriéndole decir que jamás volvería a llamarla Cc o algo por el estilo. Elizabeth lo miro perdida, sorprendida y con un montón de sensaciones más que ni ella misma comprendía. Elizabeth. Se escuchaba hermoso en los labios del britano. Elizabeth. Era un bonito nombre. Lelouch la miro fijamente y acerco su rostro, reclamando lo que ahora era suyo. Elizabeth le miro algo confundida todavía, pero acerco su rostro al de el y probo sus labios otra vez.

-Suena idiota, pero me da gusto que baya estar por siempre contigo… Elizabeth.-

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir mi nombre? ¡Aun no me acostumbro!-

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth…-

-¡¡Ya cállate!!-

…

_**-Endless**__-_

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
**¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, espero que ustedes se salven del maldito calor que en mi tierra hace –w-… Bueno, pasando a temas mas interesantes. Se que esta prohibido dejar notas, pero XD… Bueno, este fanfiction me quedo muy raro. Les diré que no tenía planeado hacerlo, solo salio después de ver el cap. Final de CGR2. La verdad, quede satisfecha con el final oficial, pero solo se me ocurrió algo que pudo haber pasado y que hay muchas cosas que respaldan mis sospechas, pero son simples sospechas, gente XD. Aunque por ahí leí que hay planes de una película y no se que otras cosas, pero hasta no ver no creer, así que ignoren este comentario lo mas que puedan XD. Con respecto al nombre que le he puesto a Cc, lo saque de una teoría que pueden leer en el link que dejare esta semana entrante en mi perfil, ya que planeo actualizarlo (los que son mis _fans, _pondré información que si importe XD). Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado tan OoC, lo que pasa es que es muy difícil trabajar con ellos, ya que son personajes que tienen una carga emocional muy grande –w-… Con respecto a Jeremiah… Me reservo mis comentarios y solo diré que me gusta mucho ese personaje XD. Por cierto, este fanfic también lo base en muchas fanarts que salieron después del final, esos lo pondré en mi metroFLOG de CD, igualmente hallarán el link en mi perfil. _¡Onegai, reviews!_


End file.
